Queen of Spades
by Ronnu
Summary: a magical world entered by queen of spades playing cards...


(Disclaimer)I did not right or own Bridge to Terabithia

QUEEN OF SPADES

CH.1

Hi my name is Alan Oliver Aarons. The story I'm about to tell you has to stay a secret. This is a true story, it happened to me five years ago. I'm tired of keeping it a secret. But I must warn you, do not try any of the things you hear in this story.

I'll be honest with you I'm not the coolest guy in my school. Come to think of it I'm not very cool at all. But I do have three really good friends. The first is Jimmy, we've been best friends since the third grade. Next is Anna I just met her two years ago, she's always worrying about germs and trying to be as neat as possible. Last but certainly not least, Jennie. She's very nice and very pretty I met her two years ago also. My school like most has bullies.Nick, Jake, Billy, and their leader Mike; he's always making bets including one my friends and I should have never taken.

Mike came up to us one Friday and said, "I bet you five bucks you nerds couldn't win in a playing card war against me and my gang''

Nick, Mike's right hand man said, "Yah meet us out in the woods tonight at six o'clock next to the big pine tree and lets see what you got!"

Jimmy and his big mouth yelled," We'll be there! We aren't scared of you babies"

Once they walked off I socked Jimmy in his arm and said, "You idiot how are we going to beat them?"

He replied, "I don't know I just don't want them to think there so tough ".

For those of you who don't know what a playing card war is I'll tell you. It's when two groups get together and throw cards at each other like blades. It's not very fun and you can get real cut up.

After school I ran home. I looked in my driveway and I saw my Grandpa's car! I absolutely love my Grandpa. He always told me stories about he's childhood. He had this best friend named Leslie Burke, and they made up this magical world. Every day after school they would run into the woods and have hours of fun. As soon as I got into the house I yelled, "Grandpa Jess!" Then I ran straight into his arms. He grabbed me and threw me on his lap. I spent three hours on his lap then I looked up at the time. It was almost six! I told my grandpa I had to do some homework .But I really went to my window. I jumped out and ran to the woods. When I got there I saw my friends standing in an empty patch next to the big pine tree holding decks of cards. They all looked pretty nervous. Jennie looked very pretty as usual. I glanced at Jimmy and he was on his knees telling me how sorry he was. I told him that it was ok and I didn't really care, but the truth was I did care. I was pretty scared too but I didn't want to say that in front of my friends, especially Jennie. Anna didn't say much she was to busy staring at the ground, probably thinking about how dirty it was.

Finally Mike and his crew showed up. With out saying a word Mike threw the first card at me and I got a one inch scratch on my arm. That made me mad, it stung like someone taking a knife and slicing your arm. So I grabbed Jimmie's deck and threw a card. That's when every one joined in. It lasted for about half an hour. It stopped when Mike threw up his hand and said, "That's enough it's getting late and my mom is going to kill me if I'm not home in time for dinner."

I said, "That means you forfeit right?"

He gave me a bad look and said, "No we'll finish the fight tomorrow I just really need to get home besides you twerps probably need to rest your little baby hands for your sucky throw."

I don't know why but I got this strange feeling inside of me and I threw one last card at him. But something strange happened, the card paused in mid air. Then it started to float down until it was about an inch off the ground. I then saw what the card was. It was the Queen of Spades… The card started to spin and the queen started to look life like. Thin the spades mark started to get bigger after a few seconds it covered the hole card. You won't believe what happened next. The spade mark got so big it went past the card. In fact it was so big it looked like someone could jump into it. I was so amassed I hardly noticed a BOOK pop out of the spades mark. Right after that happened the spades mark shrunk and turned into a regular card again and the book dropped to the ground. Every one stared at each other with amazement. I grabbed the book and ran home.


End file.
